You are Weak
by chaomi
Summary: He looked down in disgust. “I told you before Kagura. You are weak.” Kamui, Kagura. No incest.


**You are Weak**

Kamui looked at the bloodied purple umbrella laying on the ground and not far from it, the body of his dear little sister.

He looked down in disgust. "I told you before Kagura. You are weak."

"Y-you…" The orange headed Yato girl choked and she stared up angrily at the menacing and smiling face of her older brother.

* * *

She can taste the metallic tang of her blood in her mouth and her eyes burned from frustrated tears. A while ago, they were engaged in a battle with some men of the Harusame space pirates in the harbor.

They were strong and in the ensuing melee, she got separated from her two _Yorozuya_ comrades and the _Shinsengumi_ who were informed of the illegal activities there.

There were some baddies who chased her and she beat them up fiercely using a combination of her bullets, punches and kicks, but she was caught unaware by the strong kick on her back.

She flew unto several wooden crates and looked at the coward who dared attack her from behind. It was a man with skin like hers and a blood thirsty look on his face. He was well built and the large scar on his exposed chest was the proof of his strength as a Yato clansmen.

He sneered at her and charged like a wild animal that only thirst for her blood. Reacting immediately, Kagura ignored the pain on her back and also charged at the man. Blows, cuts, bruises were exchanged. Kagura felt the exhaustion from the continuous manic assault from the crazed man.

"I want your blood, girl" the man said this like a mantra while grinning madly despite Kagura's powerful attacks on him.

Suddenly, the man's huge fist connected on Kagura's chin that sent the petite girl flying a few feet on the air and landed sickeningly on the harsh ground.

Feeling disconcerted from her landing, Kagura tried to focus her blurring vision on the slowly approaching and grinning madman. Looking sideways and seeing her broken umbrella, Kagura struggled to reach it. She could hear her opponent laughing insanely at her pathetic attempt.

"I'm going to kill you now, girly." Kagura looked up at the man now standing above her, leering and taunting. He gradually raise his muscular leg…Kagura knew the man was going to stomp her over and over…and over again until she dies like a cockroach. She closed her eyes and readied herself for the onslaught.

_Boss lady. Gorilla. Mayora. Zura. Sadist. Sadaharu. Shinpachi. GIN-CHAN! HELP! _

Seconds passed…

Minutes passed…

And Kagura wondered when the impact of that man's foot will come…until…

"I told you before Kagura. You are weak."

She opened her eyes and felt her eyes stung…

"Y-you…" she choked back the tears threatening to fall. Why was he here, especially, in her pathetic state ? She can't even stand up and beat the crappy smile out of his face!

"My. My. So, you were alive…" Kamui's smiled intensified. "What a disappointment."

"Why are you here?" If looks can kill, Kamui should have keeled over but of course, Kami-sama above was not taking the battered-girl-on-the-ground's side today.

"Don't you know little sister that when you get bored with a pet, it's better to get rid of them? I just did that." He shrugged and motioned to Kagura's earlier enemy who's dead on the ground, a bloody hole on his left chest where his heart was supposed to be.

"What-"

"He didn't need it anyway. For an untamed pet like him, exterminating him sure was messy. My. My. Now, I need to change my clothes. My sleeves dirty." He casually drawled and flapped his sleeves childishly.

*cough* *cough* Kagura coughed and felt the pain from her fight. The adrenaline from earlier leaving her feeling tired and hurting.

Kamui chuckled and lifted Kagura's head by pulling her bangs. They stared at each other, one with a glare while the other with a calm gaze. .

"Little sister, how many times do I have to tell you that you are weak?" Kamui said, his voice mocking. Kagura remained glaring at her brother; even speaking is a pain to her. "You should hide in a little corner and wallow in your weak state like all good girls do. You are a disgrace to your Yato blood. Pfft! You even get the idea that you'll become stronger by protecting others. What a bunch of bull. That's just what weak life forms repeat to their selves to console their pathetic existences. You are weak Kagura and you will always be weak!" Expecting him to let go of her hair and collapsing heavily on the floor, Kagura was surprised to be laid almost tenderly by her brother on the ground. Kamui smiled at her one last time and turned his back on her.

Tears were now freely flowing from Kagura's eyes as she looked at Kamui's retreating form. She can hear Gin-chan's and Shinpachi's voices calling for her.

"Oiiiiiiiiii!!! Kagura!!!"

"Kagura! Where are you?!!!"

It hurt! Dammit! She really wanted to bash his head but she's weak. She closed her eyes and willed herself to rest and to forget her idiotic brother's almost gentle smile.

A few minutes later, Gintoki and the others found Kagura battered and sleeping soundly on the ground full of corpses.

* * *

Back at the Harusame 7th squad spaceship, Kamui sat on the space window lazily and smiled to himself while tapping the glass and humming an upbeat tune.

"You seem to be in an awfully good mood, leader. Did you bully someone?"

Kamui only shrugged and continued his upbeat humming.

_You must remain weak Kagura because…I don't want my Yato blood to consume you too like it has consumed my soul._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gintama. Although, I like to think I own this plot.


End file.
